life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Specky Woods
Specky Woods is a Forest in Camping, Roblox. How long will it Survive? In the Time of Robloxians Specky Woods used to be a Camping Area for Robloxians, till a Murder take place, A Family of 5 has been killed & the son is missing, according to robloxians, Zach Nolan pledge guilty and he's pledge is still decided, Continuing Terrorize not other Specky Woods, Other Forest. Some Robloxians Find out that the Black Creature was the Son in Specky Woods, During the Camping Event, The Red Tent Collapses in the Storm, The Bear Cave Collapse & the Forest being flooded, But now the Forest is no longer flooded. It is also the place that always rains during midnight. Timeline 1 Day after Robloxian All Around the World, Power Source has gone to darkness,The Campfire is the only remaining Light in Specky Woods, Since the Forest always Rains in the Night, The Campfire won't survive, The rain shower pour the Campfire into Darkness. Meanwhile the News Article never been wet, due to being a water-proof paper, it will survive for long. 1 Week after Robloxian Another Stormy Night in the place of Specky Woods, Every once in the week, there will be a strong storm in the midnight, The Blue Tent that still stand near the pond wont last for long, The wind push off the supports, creating the collapse of the Blue Tent in the Windy Storm. 20 Years after Robloxian The Forest has been Overgrown, Somehow the Collapsed Bear Cave is turning into a new Greenery Hill, The Pond also Rise, Creating in 3 Feet Water. The News Article wont Survive for long, The Plants have been overtake the tree and ready to decaying, Losing its Water-Proof, A Midnight Windy Storm lash the News Article Blown Away after a Nail Fails to Support, Getting Wet and Ripped to Pieces, This also Include the Sign aswell, Collapse to the Grassy marsh. The Surviving Structures in Specky Woods '''are: # The Shed # The Rock Pillars # The Well # Some Bear Traps # A Picnic Basket inside the Cave # Transport Trucks & # The Campfire '''50 Years after Robloxian Specky Woods is now a Jungle, The Picnic Basket is now gone after the Mites Eat it off, Meanwhile the Campfire is now the Greenery to never seeing again, The Shed is now Endangered, Some Parts Collapse, While it still Stands, It will Weaken by a Strong Windy Storm, Within Seconds in the Midnight, The Shed Moves and Finally Collapse from Piece by Piece, Not only the Shed, Some Bear Traps also Blown Away, The Bear Cave that supposed to be Closed Off had finally been open for another day, but the rocks did closed off again in the next hour, The Well managed to Survive, so the Rock Pillars. Specky Woods becomes Unrecognizable. 125 Years after Robloxian Back in Specky Woods, It was a wonderful place to camp, now its a Jungle, The Transportation Trucks that used to carry Robloxians is now fully decayed. The Last Battle to be stand is the Well and the Rock Pillars, But the Pond did Rise after Years of Storm, Within Overgrown Trees, The Well Suddenly Collapse, The Rock Pillars however still Manage to Survive, It can last long for Centuries, Specky Woods is now No More. Category:Games after Robloxians Category:Attacked by storms